


I Love You (and That's All I really Know)

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Psych
Genre: (s), 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Minor Angst, Shules, shawn is a dork, some episode related scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: Five times Shawn Spencer proposed to Juliet O'Hara, and one time she said yes.





	I Love You (and That's All I really Know)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim at like midnight... I hope it's intelligible

I.

He needs her.

He can’t believe he hasn’t realized this before. He literally needs her, needs her to hold him up when he’s falling, to remind her that it’s not the end of the world. His dad might be dying and Jerry Carp is at large and Shawn has no idea what to do, but Jules holds him close and encourages him to sleep and he realizes he never wants to let her go.

“Marry me, Jules.”

He feels her stop breathing for a second- his head is on her chest. Then, he feels her shake her head.

“Shawn, you’re not thinking straight. Ask me again when this is all over.”

_Alright,_ he thinks. _That’s fair._

II.

She’d wanted to take it slow, and he’d respected that. He’d been happy that she was taking him back at all. And then she’d called him in the middle of the night and maybe it had been a bad idea but he’d just wanted to hold her again, to kiss her, to fall asleep next to her, if she’d let him. She does let him. Shawn gets to share a bed with his almost-ex-girlfriend for the first time in weeks. He wraps her in his arms, afterwards, and buries his face in her hair. He doesn’t want to ever let her go.

“Jules,” he mumbles, his brain still only partially functioning, “will you marry me?”

She tenses in his arms. “That’s gonna be a no.”

Looking back, he’ll marvel at the fact that she hadn’t kicked him out for that. At the time, he’d thought it was worth a shot.

III.

Shawn is bored, incredibly so. Gus is at his ‘real job’ and Jules is working and even Lassie is in a meeting somewhere, so Shawn can’t torment him. He can, fortunately, use his desk chair. He’s upside down in it now, and spinning slowly.

“I’m bored, Jules.”

“Well, I’m busy.”

“You could be not busy, and then we could do something together.”

“If you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking, I will remind you that we did ‘something together’ this morning. I was almost late for work.”

“Fine, then. Not that kind of something. Let’s get married.”

He’s not facing her- maybe a little bit on purpose- but he hears her pen stop scratching over her paper. “Not right now. I have paperwork.”

Shawn isn’t sure whether that relieves or disappoints him.

IV.

It’s official. Shawn Spencer has the most amazing, beautiful girlfriend ever. It’s seven in the morning and they’re both barely awake but all he can think about is how the sun makes her hair glow and how her beautiful blue eyes are filled with love… love, and the last vestiges of sleepiness.

Shawn kisses her gently. “Jules, will you marry me?”

She smiles up at him. “Nope. Not before coffee.”

V.

“Jules,” Shawn suggests, as his girlfriend is reading him his rights, “let’s get married.”

Lassie scoffs and walks off, towards his car. “Have fun with that, O’Hara.”

Juliet doesn’t answer either of them, so Shawn keeps going. “Jules, c’mon. If we’re married, you legally can’t arrest me.”

He knows she’s rolling her eyes. “Shawn, you stole that from The Good Place. You know that’s not true, right?”

He grins over his shoulder at her. “Worth a shot.”

+I

Shawn takes Jules up to the top deck of a restaurant they’ve been to a few times. It’s empty, and they can see the stars. A few extra bucks to the guy in charge of music, and one of Juliet’s favorite songs, a romantic pop song with a waltz-y rhythm, begins soon after they finish their meal.

“Shawn,” she asks, when she recognizes the tune, “do you want to dance?”

Trying to swallow his nerves, Shawn can only shake his head. “Uh, not right now. Gimme a sec.” Under the table, he holds the black velvet box in his hand. “Jules, I love you. I love you a lot.”

She smiles. “I love you too, Shawn.”

“I know. I know. I’ve never doubted that, in the four years we’ve been together. We’ve been through a lot, and the whole time, I knew you were all-in. So I tried to be.”

She looks a bit wary. “Shawn, is something wrong?”

_Shit, bad wording. Make a point, Spencer._

“No, no, baby, nothing’s wrong. I- you make me want to do things I’ve never done, like- like take ballroom dance classes. There are things in life I’m really, really, scared of, or used to be, but for you, I’d face any of those fears. And, um. One of the things I was terrified of, until recently, was- was settling down.”

Her mouth opens slightly, understanding dawning in her blue eyes. He hurries to finish his speech before she can preempt him. “But I don’t want to be scared anymore, Jules. I’d like to settle down. With you.” He places the box on the table, opening it slowly. “Juliet O’Hara, will you marry me?”

She grins, elation spreading over her face. His heart swells as she reaches across the table, taking the ring in her hand. She slides it onto her ring finer, then grabs his hand and kisses it. “Yes. Of course. “Of course, Shawn. I would _love_ to marry you.”

He grins, too, and sweeps her into his arms, tugging her toward the dance floor. Finally having popped the question, it feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He holds Juliet as close as he can, kissing let softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Shawn. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave a comment or kudos if you want, or find me at trixiesfranklin on tumblr!


End file.
